Life styles of the Rich and Famous
by Sebastion
Summary: Harry and Ron become multi millionares from playing for the canons. The twins store is booming with the galleons. Arthur is now minister. need i say more
1. Chapter 1

"Get out boy"! Shouted Vernon

"Uncle Vernon I didn't know she was a witch". Harry said

"It doesn't matter you are not allowed here anymore!"

"I told you never to bring another freak in my house." Bellowed Vernon

"She is not a freak and neitheram I". Harry said through clenched teeth

"Yea she is I bet your going to go and have freak children now". Vernon grumbled

"Shut up!" Harry said while taking out his wand.

"You're not allowed to use magic outside of school". Vernon said

I'm of age now so I can do what I want. I'm moving out of here. I don't need your money either my parents left me enough. Harry said.

Lineas blavado. Harry said. Vernon fell to the ground in a deep sleep.

Petunia screamed as Harry put the spell on her and Dudley. He hurried around the house gathering his possessions before the spell wore off. He put everything into his trunk and shrunk it.

Saribi are going to come live with me. Harry asked his girlfriend

Yes but I need to get a few things from my house. She replied

They walked next door to number 5 Privet drive were Saribi lived alone. She packed all of her possessions then placed a charm on the house to make it look as if some one lived there.

Saribi is your house connected to the floo network. Harry asked

Yes. She answered while handing him the floo powder.

Harry told her to go first while saying number 12 grimuald place. He went after her. When they arrived the house was empty. The order no longer used the house. Voldemort was dead. Harry killed him at Kings Cross when the student got off of the train a battle started. Harry went straight to Voldemort as the other D.A members fought deatheaters .Kreacher was dead his head hung next to his mothers in the hall. Harry called Ron and Hermione through the floo.

What is Hermione and Ron Screamed when the saw his face in the fire at the Burrow.

I just wanted to invite you guys to my house for a couple of weeks. Harry said

Read and Review. Flame are very welcome


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Potterverse

Harry are you out of your mind what about the Dursleys! Ron yelled

I moved out. Harry explained

Were are you now Harry. Hermione asked

Grimuald Place. Were else could I go. Harry stated

We will be there in a matter of hours. Hermione said.

Who's house is this Harry. Saribi asked

Mine. I inherited it from my godfather when he died.

Harry gave her a tour of the house. He showed her all the portraits.( Mrs. Blacks portrait had be painted over. Now a picture of Lily, James, and Sirius now hung in its place.

Who are those people? Saribi asked pointing at the painting.

My parents and my godfather. Harry said

They went in to the den and sat on the couch. Harry kissed Saribi. They continued kissing. Things got a little steamed up.

That was great Harry. Saribi said 30 minutes later.

They cleaned up there mess and waited for Ron and Hermiones arrival.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own no parts of Harry Potter nore will I ever.

Suddenly the fire started and out popped Hermione and Ron. Harry stood to introduce him but before he could Hermione and Saribi started to sream and hug each other.

Its been to long Hermione! Saribi exclaimend

I know I know! Hermione Said

Saribi you know Hermione? Harry asked

Yes were cousins. Saribi answered

Harry then noticed the facial features they shared. He concluded that they look almost exactly alike. Except Saribi's hair was blond.

Funny I've never seen her at Hogwarts. Ron said

I'm just move here from America. I attended Pigpimples school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Saribi told Ron

What are you doing here. Hermione asked

When I got out off school moved to Surrey. Harry Lived next door. We started dating 3 weeks ago. Vernon caught me doing a cleaning spell in his house. So he threw Harry out. Saribi explained

Since were of age and this is my house we moved here. Harry said

They spent days and days together Cleaning and redecorating the house. On one afternoon they were all sitting in the parlor when Hedwig and Pegwigedon flew in with two large packages from the Department of magical games and sports.

Read And review. It determines if I will write more. There will be sex in later chapters. Maybe a four some.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor will I ever.

The letter were addressed to Harry and Ron. They were from the Chudley Canons.Ron read his aloud.

_Dear Mr. Ronald Weasley _

_We are Happy to inform you that after watching you play at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, We would like you to join us as the first string keeper. You would get a starting bonus of 30 million galleons afterward you get 10 million galleons a month. Send back your answer along with the contract. After you send back the contract practice is at 6:30 pm on Mondays and Wednesday _

_Admiro Dangouth._

_Chudley Canons Manager._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor will I ever.

They decided to floo to the Weasleys summer home in Wales. Fred and George's company had been making quite a lot of money so they bought Molly and Arthur a third home. Arthur is Minister so they also have the Ministers mansion. Molly was ecited to see them. She went straight to the Kitchen to make dinner. They ate in the formal dinnig room. Harry introduced Fred and George to Saribi.

"Mum me and Harry have good news." Ron said

"Oh?" She said

"Looks like Fred and George aren't the only rich people around here any more." Harry said

"Whats that mean?" The twins asked

Ron and Harry proceded to tell them about the letters and the contracts.

"Oh let Hermione Go over them since she is a ministry lawyer." Molly said

"We did they've already been sent back." Ron said

"So how much will you be making?" George asked

"We get a 30 million galleon starting bonus. Then 10 million galleons a month." Ron said

"First us, then Dad, now Ron. Its like our luck is changing every body is hitting it big" Fred said

"If Malfoy could see me now." Ron said

"He will you're an international star now. He will b so jealos." Harry stated

"So Hermione has Ron changed the date of your wedding again?" Molly asked

"Yes Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said

"I have reasons. Were will we live?" Ron asked

"Looking at your new job were ever we want." Hermione said


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor will I ever.

" Well Hermione The sooner you have us a house built the sooner we get married." Ron said

"Hump I guess I'll just hire a very good contracter to take care of that then." Hermione said

"Well I think we should go shopping." Harry said

With that said Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Saribi Made there way to Diagon Alley. They went to Gringotts were they got magic cards. mastercards wizarding branch of credit

"Harry didn't you say there was a new Firebolt out." Ron asked

"Yes lets go see if they have them in stock." Harry said

They walked to the sporting good store and sure enough they were on display. They walked in and examined it. It was said to be twice as fast as the Firebolt. It had a price tag of 345,600 galleons. Ron and Harry had theres customized. They had there names carved just in front of the end of the broom.

I just got a bad case of writers block.

Help me please


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor will I ever

After they left Diagon Alley they went to a small but extravagant 5 star muggle restaurant. Each table had its own private waitress. They sat on the rear loggia. They decided the only wanted dessert. Every body ordered crème Brule. After they were done. Harry got and began:

"Sairibi you know I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't know what I would do with out you. Will you marry me?" Harry said all that in one breath.

"Oh yes harry yes


End file.
